


sacrosanct

by madkingray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Reunion Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: Keith and Shiro come together after they find him.-Set in season 3.





	sacrosanct

**Author's Note:**

> thanks aki for inspiring me to write this. and also giving me the courage to actually write and post smut. thank you to the same person, mack, and link for making sure this was truly okay to post. 
> 
> season 3 happened and i could not stop thinking about this so. enjoy.

Keith’s the first one to the ship, just like he’d been the first one to the Black Lion, helping Shiro out of it before he can even think to do anything else. His hands can’t stop shaking, taking off the helmet that Shiro’s wearing so he can look at him.

His face is a bit thinner and it would be impossible to tell if Keith wasn’t already familiar with the lines of his face, the scruff along his jaw not surprising since he was aware that Shiro  _ could _ have it if he liked, and the long, messy strands of hair a bit out of place as the fall around his face; Keith has never seen it this long.

After realizing he may have been staring for far too long he forces his eyes away, helping Shiro out of the fighter ship. An arm laid across his own shoulder, Shiro stumbling on weak legs, and Keith’s arm around his waist to keep him up.

Shiro sways, suddenly, and Keith fears that he might drop the man, but he’s instead left shocked when he simply turns to wrap his arms around Keith. He recovers pretty quick and reciprocates, closing his eyes and savoring the  _ warmth _ that Shiro radiates.

_ He’s really here. _

Eventually, they part but they don’t stray too far from each other. Keith finds that he can’t look away from him. Shiro appears to be in the same boat, gazing at him with a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

Keith offers a small smile. “It’s good to have you back.”

He gets one in return, almost unseen, before Shiro’s pressing their foreheads together. His eyes flutter shut and Keith feels his own do the same, shivering over the puff of air across his lips as Shiro whispers hoarsely, “It’s good to be back.”

☆

Shiro claimed to be tired when the others started questioning his previous whereabouts, a hesitant smile on his face despite all the not-too-subtle disappointed looks from everyone else. There was no protest over this decision, though that might be because Keith glared until they begrudgingly said their goodbyes.

So Keith had walked him to his room, wanting to give him some time alone so that way Keith could change out of his Paladin uniform and into his regular clothes. He made sure to go at a slow pace, realizing that he should probably let Shiro rest like he deserved, but he’s far too selfish to let him out of his sight.

When he returns to Shiro’s room, after knocking and waiting for the soft confirmation to enter, Shiro’s fresh out of the shower, sitting on the edge of his bed in a tank and sweatpants. His Galra prisoner rags are tossed into a corner, something that Keith plans on burning the moment he’s free so Shiro won’t have to live with that reminder that he was taken by them again.

Keith feels anger make a home in his stomach at the thought, fiercely clawing at his insides and bringing forth the urge to destroy all the ones that hurt Shiro. It’s the same kind of feeling he sometimes got when he’d be fighting with Red, burning and consuming in their mutual fight against the ones that have brought pain to the universe.

Protective might be the best word to describe it, just like the way she is over him.

(With Black it feels different, and while their bond is still in the works, fragile yet growing, the similarity of it is something he can pick up on when he’s sitting in her seat. Keith is unable to explain this enigmatic emotion but it gives him the strength to push forward until his goals are achieved.

Although Keith put his search for Shiro on the back-burner, because the universe still needed them even though he needed Shiro more, they did find him in the end—proving that he accomplished the promise he made to himself: that he’d find Shiro and bring him home.

And now everything feels right once again.)

Keith has to take slow breaths to try and dial down his anger, because Shiro doesn’t need that right now, and he’d rather spend his time talking to him instead of fixating on this. He doesn’t even realize he’s pretty much spent the whole time looking at Shiro while he’d been lost in thought, not until he speaks up.

“You’re staring at me,” Shiro sounds amused. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Keith replies quietly, trying not to feel embarrassed. “I’m just looking.”

Shiro’s face is weary but his eyes are bright as he gazes back at Keith. He extends one hand and Keith takes it without hesitation, letting himself be pulled closer until he’s standing between Shiro’s thighs. His head is tilted back so he can look up at Keith, and there’s a faint smile on his face even as the silence stretches on.

Keith has so many things he wants to say and ask, but he knows that now’s not the best time to talk about all of that right now—Shiro only just got back, he deserves the rest he’s asked for. 

He’s reluctant to leave him, though, and it seems like Shiro doesn’t mind if he stays. Keith brings his free hand up and brushes the back of his fingers over the scruff that rests along Shiro’s jaw, feeling a tingle spread across his body over the scratchiness.

Shiro shuts his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Feels weird,” Keith comments quietly, finally breaking the hush around them. He flips his hand so that way his fingertips can glide across Shiro’s skin before they reach his hair, curling a strand around one and smiling as he says, “Never thought your hair could get this long.”

“Neither did I,” Shiro’s smile grows wider. “I think it looks great, don’t you?”

“It sure is something, alright.” 

Keith starts to gently comb his fingers through Shiro’s long hair, getting rid of all the tangles he finds. He doesn’t move from his spot, not even when Shiro rests his head on Keith’s stomach as his Galra arm wraps around his waist. His ministrations don’t let up once he’s done with that, feeling his smile turn softer at the content expression on Shiro’s face.

“Are you hungry?” Keith asks after a while.

Shiro hums, which he takes as confirmation.

“Wanna get something to eat?”

The hand around Keith’s waist slips beneath his shirt, cold metal making him shiver. “Yes,” Shiro answers, half-lidded eyes peering up at him. He’s pulled into Shiro’s lap rather abruptly, lips already on his neck and scruff sending pleasant tingles through his body.

Keith laughs a bit breathlessly, gripping his shoulders and tilting his head to allow Shiro more access. “Not what I had in mind.”

“Want you,” Shiro says against his throat, voice low. “Want you  _ now. _ ”

It doesn’t take long to lose their clothes until only their underwear remain, moving onto kissing each other with an equal amount of neediness while Keith starts to rock down against Shiro’s hardness. He can’t keep his hands off Shiro, wanting to touch every inch of skin he can just to remind himself that this is real.

Shiro’s here.

Fingers slip into his boyshorts, stroking across his folds without hesitation. Keith twitches and flushes over this.

“You’re dripping,” Shiro comments with a quirk to his lips.

Keith gasps when he pushes a finger in, hands coming up to grip his shoulders tight. “Just for you.”

Like before, Shiro takes his time stretching Keith out. It helps that he’s already gotten so wet, allowing him to finger Keith without any trouble. Keith’s taken to reciprocating the action by pulling Shiro’s dick out to stroke him, exchanging kisses and muffling their sounds against each other’s lips.

After three fingers he starts to get impatient, squirming a bit before gripping Shiro’s wrist to pull them out. “I’m fine, now.” Keith tells him and shoves his boyshorts down and off, doing the same to Shiro’s boxers and then gripping him to keep him in place. He says nothing more, sinking down and releasing a satisfied moan when Shiro’s in all the way.

He starts up a slow pace so they both can get used to this again but it becomes more apparent that it’s not what they need, dropping down harder and making Shiro whimper so quietly that he almost doesn’t hear it.

Keith buries his fingers into Shiro’s hair and tugs on it lightly, in time with the harsh roll of his hips, and Shiro reacts  _ beautifully _ to this action—hips jerking up roughly into Keith and releasing a loud groan against his chest. Hands fall to his hip, gripping them and starting to fuck up even harder. 

“Like that?” Keith breathes out with a smile and moves his hips in tiny circles, grinding down against him. “Now you know how I feel when you pull on my hair.”

Shiro retaliates by rubbing at his clit, showing no mercy as he rubs at it fast and presses down on it with bionic fingers.

Their slow fucking has moved on to something much more frenzied and desperate, noises muffled by their lips when they kiss. Teeth graze over his skin moments later, marks sucked over the swell of his chest, and Keith cries out in surprise when Shiro lifts his other hand to smack his ass before squeezing it.

“Gonna come, baby?” Shiro whispers and that’s when Keith realizes that he’s nearly there, too caught up in the feeling of _Shiro_ to even notice how close he is. He doesn’t get a chance to answer because Shiro starts pulling his hips down, controlling their fucking, and making him whine over the fact that he can do this with ease. “Come for me, sweetheart. I want to feel you.”

That’s all it takes.

Shiro slows down while he’s shuddering through it and then, before he can catch his breath, he’s got his back on the bed and Shiro’s fucking into him  _ deeper. _ Keith comes up to grip his biceps, gasping out a surprised,  _ “Takashi” _ as it starts to overwhelm him.

But Shiro’s relentless, pounding into him hard enough to make Keith toss his head back and sob. He’s getting teary-eyed, unsure if he wants to move away from the intensity of it or meet Shiro so he can chase after the impending orgasm he’s feeling like Shiro’s doing.

It crashes into him when Shiro starts grinding into him and he whimpers every time he clenches around him, eyes squeezed shut and nails digging into skin as his back arches. He doesn’t scream but he thinks his loud noise borders it, practically collapsing on the bed afterwards and only able to moan weakly when he feels Shiro  _ finally _ come inside with a whisper of Keith’s name.

They stay like that, Shiro on top of him and feeling lips against every inch of his face and a thumb stroking across his hip. They’re both breathing hard and Keith basks in their closeness, wanting to turn over and fall asleep with Shiro in his arms.

Except, Shiro has other ideas.

He pulls out without warning and Keith opens his eyes to glare at him when he feels Shiro moving away, only for his breath to hitch when he sees that Shiro has settled between his legs—one palm rubbing across his thighs, which does nothing to quell the need that starts to rise again. 

“Again?” Keith says in disbelief, and yet he’s spreading them even further for Shiro. “Really?”

“I’m just cleaning you up,” Shiro says in what seems like an innocent tone, but Keith knows better. He can see the curve to Shiro’s lips, the hungry glint to his eyes that tells him there will be something more. “I made a mess, after all.” 

He shifts forward and Keith twitches when fingers brush over his hole, pressing against it like he’s about to push them in, and then he gasps when a  _ warm _ tongue licks across his folds, trying his hardest to stay still as Shiro eagerly sucks the cum out of his cunt.

That plan goes out of the window once Shiro finishes up and starts sucking at his clit, fucking Keith with two fingers. He can feel Shiro’s scruff along his upper thighs, sending sparks along his spine with every brush of it. 

Keith’s hands find their way to Shiro’s hair again, gripping it and using it to pull his mouth closer so he can grind against it. Somehow, despite doing this to reach it, his orgasm takes him by surprise—mouth dropping open and eyes squeezed shut as he keeps Shiro in place, hips jerking in response to the licks over his clit.

Shiro stops when he gently pushes him away, looking far too pleased with himself when he moves back up to hover over Keith. 

“You good?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods and leans up to kiss him, uncaring of his own taste. They trade soft kisses for a while, until the sleepiness starts entering Shiro’s eyes and Keith’s bones. This is when they both shift onto their sides and Keith stares at him until his eyes burn, tracing over his features with the barest brush of his fingertips.

“I missed you,” Keith confesses quietly, dropping his hand.

The words do nothing to explain how strong this feeling was for him, like a piece of him went away with Shiro both times he disappeared. Getting him back, both times, was enough to make him feel whole again but there are still parts of him that feel cracked, ready to fracture at any moment. Even the thought of it happening again tugs at his heart, the heaviness returning to his lungs and making it hard to breathe for only a moment.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he loses him a third time.

“Missed you too,” Shiro replies, breaking him from his reverie, and leans up to press his lips against Keith’s forehead. A gentle kiss. “You’ll stay, won’t you?”

As if Keith could ever deny him.

Shiro’s already drifted off moments after getting into a better position to sleep, Shiro facing the wall with his back to Keith’s chest, and even though it is a bit weird for him to fall asleep so fast. Keith figures it might be because he’s so exhausted.

Who knows what he went through this time around? 

Keith pulls Shiro closer to him at the thought, pressing a kiss to his nape. Shiro murmurs something that sounds similar to Keith’s name before sighing and relaxing even further, and Keith feels a tiny bit pleased over the fact that Shiro’s finding comfort in his arms, maybe even feels safe with him.

Squeezing Shiro tighter, he closes his eyes and feels himself start to doze off.

Nothing bad will happen to Shiro, not while Keith’s around.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about sheith
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
